1. Technical Field
This application relates to labeling machines for labeling containers, such as bottles, cans, and similar containers. The containers may be used to contain or store different products, such as beverages. In general, the labeling machines apply a label or labels to the exterior surface of the containers after they have been filled and closed in other sections of a bottling or container filling plant. The labeling machines are often of a rotary style in that they comprise a rotor that rotates about a vertical axis, with a plurality of container support structures positioned about or on the periphery of the rotor. As the rotor rotates, the container support structures and the containers supported thereon or thereby are moved past at least one labeling machine which applies a label onto the container. The containers may also be moved past inspection devices which inspect the orientation of the container in or on the support structure, or which inspect the placement and orientation of the labels on the containers after application.
This application further relates to container handling machines, such as filling, closing, and cleaning machines, which may be used in a container filling or beverage bottling plant. This application also further relates to an actuator servo control device for use on devices or machines for the handling of bottles, cans and similar containers with a drive element, such as an electric-motor drive element, with an electronic control and/or monitoring system and with a sensor system for the detection and measurement of operating conditions or parameters of the servo control device.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
Some devices or machines for the handling of bottles, cans or similar containers, have a plurality of handling positions formed on the periphery of a rotor which is driven in rotation around a vertical machine axis, and specifically whereby each position has a plate-shaped container carrier. Located on the container carriers are the containers, standing upright on their container bottoms and with their container axis oriented in the vertical direction, and as the rotor rotates, the containers are moved past processing stations. For example, when the machine is realized in the form of a labeling machine the containers are moved past labeling units.
For the placement of the containers in an orientation for the handling operation (e.g. the application of the labels), the container carriers can be rotated in a controlled manner around a container carrier axis by means of a servo control device. Each servo control device thereby forms, together with an electric-motor drive, with an electronic control system and with at least one sensor that measures the angular position or the respective angle of rotation of the electric-motor drive and thus also of the container carrier, a fully functional modular assembly which is provided interchangeably on the rotor and is connected via an external bus system, which is partially also realized in the rotor, with a central computer that controls the machine for the transmission of control commands, among other things.
As a result of the modular realization of the servo control devices it is possible, among other things, to replace a defective servo control device with a properly operating servo control device and to perform any repair of the defective servo control device that may be appropriate or necessary outside the machine, for example also in a special or repair plant which is independent of the user of the machine. One disadvantage of this arrangement is that the causes of defects or malfunctions in many cases can no longer be traced, especially after the servo control device has been removed from the machine, and can often times only be identified by means of a complex, time-consuming and expensive troubleshooting process.